<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Light by theonetryingtolive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687508">The Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive'>theonetryingtolive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fury (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No,” he breathed, counting each tear now falling from your eyes. He straightened up again, eyes searching the field. “Medic!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Don "Wardaddy" Collier/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Am I going to die?” </p><p>That choked up question shook the foundation of Don Collier’s world. He shook his head vehemently, hands pressing down on the wound on your thigh. He straightened up to call for a medic again, and then leaned back down to press his forehead to yours. It wasn’t happening. It wasn’t happening. It wasn’t happening. If he concentrated hard enough on those words maybe he could put an end to the inexorable greediness of death. </p><p>“No,” he breathed, counting each tear now falling from your eyes. He straightened up again, eyes searching the field. “Medic!”</p><p>From the corner of your eyes you could see Grady’s muddy boots, could see Bible running back towards you. You forced yourself to look back up at Don, and touched his cheek with a dirty palm. “Don-”</p><p>“Save your strength,” he replied, pressing down a little bit harder on your wound. “Don’t say goodbye.”</p><p>“Move, move, move!” Someone yanked Don off you and an unfamiliar face was hovering above you. You could feel Don’s hand gripping yours, slick with blood but still trying to be comforting. “Morphine, now!”</p><p>Don’s eyes were the last beacon of light to be extinguished.</p><p>–</p><p>Swimming up from the pool of darkness required more effort than your exhausted body could manage, and a few times you were pulled back into it. The closer you got to the surface the clearer the voices around you became. Opening your eyes brought a stab of pain to your head, and you groaned. When your eyes adjusted to the bright light of consciousness the first thing you saw was Don’s face as he leant over you. </p><p>Your throat was dry, and there was a dull ache in your leg but none of that mattered anymore. Not when Don’s eyes were shining so bright. </p><p>“I told you,” he said, his voice husky and low. “I said you wouldn’t die.”</p><p>You smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>